


Fate Stay Night之不一样的人生

by 2445734596



Category: Fate Stay Night
Genre: F/F, Fluff/Fluffy Crossover Established Relationsip OFC Fanon Multishipper Harem Schmoop Fanfic
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-28 16:17:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18210650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2445734596/pseuds/2445734596





	Fate Stay Night之不一样的人生

  枫，一个普普通通的女孩子，每天正常上学学习，平日里的业余时间看看动漫消磨时光，时常会因为剧中人物的命运曲折而落泪伤心，每当情至深处，悲伤弥漫整个灵魂，身体颤抖，甚至会昏迷。随着昏厥次数的增多，昏迷时间也越来越长，直到有一天在我看Fate Stay Night的时候，又一次昏倒了，而这次醒来的地方却是一片火海。  
  枫的身体变成7岁时的样子，旁边的街道变成了废墟，周围的建筑物逐渐崩塌，烧焦的人们变成了黑炭，火势蔓延高涨，一副人间地狱的场景，只有枫还完好无损，只有枫还活着，氧气稀薄，身体机能还没有恢复过来，想爬起来是一件艰难的事情，乌云笼罩着天空，要下雨了吗？是上天为了这场灾难落泪吗？现在哪里呢？能活下去吗？大脑混沌，枫的意识消失之前看见了一个男人。  
  再次醒来之后，枫躺在一张陌生的床上，空气中弥漫着消毒水的味道，房间很宽敞，摆了好几张床。每张床上都有人在上面，大家好像都受了伤。但庆幸的是，大家都得救了。枫想起了那天救我的男人，很熟悉，就是他，卫宫切嗣。那么，这个世界是Fate Stay Night吧。 如此一来，就可以有机会挽救故事中每个人的命运了吧。当自己想要和周围人交流时，心中所想的会自然转化日文流利的说出来，不知道缘故，但能解决交流问题还是挺开心的。  
  过了几天，枫的身体好转了不少，那个男人来到了枫的面前。皱巴巴的衣服加上蓬松的头发，像是掺了白色阳光的笑容，和蔼的声音道：“你好啊，你就是小枫吧！我就直接说吧，小枫想让孤儿院收养呢，还是要给初次见面的叔叔领养呢？”  
  “叔叔，你救了我，我想跟着你一起生活。”枫立马就答应了。  
  “是吗，太好了，那就快点收拾收拾吧。新家还是早一点习惯比较好。”  
  “啊，忘了说一件重要的事。在来我家之前，有一件事非告诉你不可。”  
  “等一下我们要去哪里吗？”枫如原著般以轻松的口吻回答着他。  
  “嗯，话说在前面，我是个魔法使喔！”他认真夸张地讲着。  
  “哇，好厉害哦，我长大也要当一个魔法使！”  
  卫宫切嗣只是摸了摸枫的头，没有说话。  
  枫知道切嗣一定不会主动教导魔术的，那么只有自己开启魔术回路，主动踏入神秘的领域，让切嗣不得不教。  
  熟悉了卫宫家之后，在切嗣谎称世界旅游，实则寻找伊莉雅期间，枫一个人来到了仓库，坐在saber留下的魔法阵上，魔法阵有恢复体力的作用，可以帮助缓解开启魔术回路的疼痛，魔术回路就是身体内沟通大环境基盘的模拟神经，开始都是关闭着的，要打开才能使用，而最基本的方法，就是集中精力进行自我暗示来开启了。调整好呼吸，关闭感识，集中注意力，念起了暗示咒文：“回路，开启。”身体骤然颤抖，体内多出了管状似的通路，血液流动加速，骨骼吱吱作响，有股奇妙的力量在其中穿行，疼痛直击灵魂，身体中的通路全部打开时，一瞬间就已经瘫软在地上了。全身的毛孔张开，尽情地将空气中的生命力转换成魔力储存在体内。这种现象是不正常的，因为开启魔术回路并不能直接就从大源中获取魔力，还需要打通魔术回路与大气的连接，这样才能从大气中摄入生命力，经过魔术回路转化成魔力，而自己现在直接就能这样做，是因为起源觉醒吗？枫自言自语道。脑海中出现一个类似扳机的东西，心念一动，开关闭合，魔力转换就停止了。枫再度打开开关将体内里的魔力集中到手上，从脚边堆放的杂物中拿起一根木棍，将魔力注入木棍后，其材质转化成堪比铁棍强度的材料，而且停止魔力输出，强度并没有改变，魔力也没有扩散到大气中，枫心神一动，收回放出的魔力，手中的棍子材质又变成了木头，枫已经大致了解了自己的起源。枫的起源应该是转化，这和远坂家的转换特性不同，枫可以很容易地将空气中源源不断的生命力转换成魔力，也可以运用魔力将物体的材质转换成更好的材质，自己说话也可以将中文变成日语，如果完全觉醒的话，枫可以将任何东西转化心中想要的样子，这就是起源的强大之处。  
等到切嗣回到卫宫府邸，整个人变得比出门前更加颓废，身体也差了许多。切嗣喜欢晚上和枫一起坐在庭院里聊天，庭院中撒满皎洁的月光。  
“小枫，你觉醒了起源了吧。”因为枫是初学者不会隐藏自己魔力波动，切嗣回到家就察觉到家里有另一个魔术师存在，卫宫家并没有遭到攻击，那只有一种可能就是枫觉醒起源了。  
“老爸，对不起，我真的很想学习魔术。”枫低下了头，非常愧疚地说道。  
“唉，虽然很不想让你接触魔道，但是你已经卷入神秘之中，作为父亲，我有保护你的责任。”切嗣拍了拍枫的肩膀，便起身回到屋里拿了一本形状类似书本的魔术礼装，放到了枫的面前。  
“小枫，它可以检测你的属性，看看你和哪种魔术契合，试试把魔力注入进去。”  
枫听话地将手放在书本上控制魔力输出，魔力沿着书本边缘转了一圈，书本中间陡然出现了三个稀有文字，虽然不认识这种文字，但大脑却能将它转化成自己能理解的文字，上面显示的是“属性：无。”  
“小枫的天赋很不错哦，属性是无，很适合学习各种魔术呢，以后我就教导你魔术吧，学会就可以保护自己了，进而保护更多的人。”切嗣果然不会任由枫的起源觉醒而不管。  
“嗯嗯，我肯定会成为像父亲一样伟大的魔术使！给更多的人带来幸福。”枫对切嗣保证道。  
第二天，切嗣开始对枫进行体能训练，因为受到圣杯的诅咒，切嗣的魔术能力越来越差，只能教授一些战斗技巧。而魔术方面，切嗣用家中一部分积蓄买来魔法书，让枫自己学习。  
每当枫掌握一种新的技能时，切嗣总会用很温柔的语气夸奖枫进步真快，随后又叹息枫本不该修习魔术的，劫后余生更应该珍惜生命，安安稳稳的过日子，不该踏入魔术师这个随时都可能死去的领域，保护更多的人，给更多的人带来幸福并不容易。枫则明白如果自己不努力的话，就拯救不了任何人。  
后来，进行了最后一次月夜谈话。  
“我曾经憧憬成为正义的使者，但是有点遗憾呢。英雄也是有时间限制的，一旦成为了大人就难以实现了。我要是早点认识到这一点就好了。”如果早点认识到的话就不会被打着梦想旗号的奇迹之类的甜蜜谎言所欺骗了吧。  
切嗣曾经为了理想解放了足以毁灭世界的恶魔。在他发觉自己的错误的时候已经太迟了，无数的人为此而死。  
但是，来到fate的世界成为卫宫枫不就是为了纠正未来的命运吗？因悲痛人物的命运不公从而产生强烈的力量打穿次元壁，觉醒起源学习魔术每天刻苦训练，这些都是为了有能力在未来改变大家的命运，我也想成为正义的使者，但绝不会采用切嗣这样极端的思考方式。枫暗自下定决心。  
“如果父亲已经没办法实现了的话，就让我来代替你实现吧。父亲已经是大人了所以可能没办法了。但是我没问题。所以，交给我吧，把父亲的梦想，我一定会实现的。”  
在楚楚的月色下，名为卫宫枫的少女说出了誓言般的承诺，这一瞬间不知何时遗失了自己，一点点在岁月中磨灭的切嗣得到了救赎。“是啊。啊啊——这样的话我就可以安心了。”即使枫走上和自己一样的道路，也绝不会变成自己。在理解这一点后，心中所有的伤痕似乎都痊愈了。卫宫切嗣闭上了眼睛。随后这个一生中一事无成，没有赢得过任何胜利的男人，在最后的时刻，带着满心释然，犹如睡着了一般，停止了呼吸。


End file.
